


O agridoce da conquista idealizada no escuro

by Anonymous



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As fantasias de Tahomaru envolvem seu irmão marcado por trilhas de lágrimas, suor e gozo.
Relationships: Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	O agridoce da conquista idealizada no escuro

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa após o episódio 12 do anime.
> 
> Hyakkimaru aparece aqui apenas como parte das fantasias de Tahomaru, mas a presença dele ainda é forte o bastante para garantir a tag de ship e personagem. Não se esqueça de ler as tags antes de seguir em frente, e aproveite a leitura.

Tahomaru se virou no futon e soltou um suspiro frustrado.

Era incapaz de pegar no sono, mesmo sabendo que precisava descansar. Já era tarde — tão tarde que, se ele fechasse o olho e se concentrasse, seria capaz de escutar as corujas lá fora, voando ao redor do palácio.

Não havia motivo para permanecer acordado; a dor no olho direito diminuiu bastante com o passar dos dias, deixando para trás apenas a lembrança da humilhação e a cicatriz que cortava-lhe a face.

E foi na lembrança que Tahomaru mergulhou enquanto passava os dedos pela cicatriz, uma linha fina e certeira de um golpe bem dado por Hyakkimaru. Não importava o quanto a tocasse, sabia que não recuperaria a metade da visão que se foi — mas isso não apagava o desejo latente de reencontrar o irmão mais velho e tentar de alguma forma recuperar o orgulho perdido.

Logo ele visualizou a figura de Hyakkimaru, esbelto e belo, quase como um boneco. Tahomaru mordeu o lábio inferior, os dedos dos pés se contraindo no momento em que pensou nas roupas esfarrapadas que ele trajava, no peitoral exposto e nos vislumbres de músculos a cada movimento, na forma que os cabelos longos e escuros o faziam parecer um herói trágico.

“Desgraçado.” Ele acabou falando, a mão que antes estava no rosto descendo para o pescoço e então para o próprio peito, enfiando-se debaixo das roupas de dormir. Sentiu a própria pele quente, a carne macia e viva, o movimentar da respiração.

Se abraçasse Hyakkimaru, sentiria isso também? Se seus dedos o tocassem, será que ele o permitiria segurá-lo, apertá-lo, colar o corpo no dele e deixá-lo provar um pouco de sua essência?

Era amaldiçoado, mas ainda era seu irmão.

Ainda era fruto de Daigo.

E se era de Daigo, então era seu destino pertencer a Tahomaru.

A outra mão desfez o nó que fechava o kimono, permitindo-o abrir mais a peça e deixar boa parte do corpo exposto. Não houve vergonha ou qualquer sinal de hesitação em como o fez; estava a sós e ninguém ousaria perturbá-lo assim, na calada da noite.

Abriu as pernas, as mãos descendo ainda mais de forma a chegar na cintura, no estômago. Sentiu os pelinhos finos abaixo do umbigo se arrepiarem com o toque sutil dos dedos, e naquele momento Tahomaru se perguntou como seria se por acaso fossem os dígitos de madeira de Hyakkimaru fazendo isso, tão belamente entalhados e tão diferentes de sua carne macia.

Seguiu em frente até chegar no fundoshi, segurando o tecido que cobria o meio das pernas e afastando-o para o lado. Inspirou, e logo depois segurou o pau que já estava meia bomba, começando a se punhetar devagar.

Grunhiu, a outra mão repousando no peito e os dedos roçando de leve nos mamilos. Sentiu o pau pulsar em resposta aos próprios pensamentos errantes: como queria que fosse o irmão mais velho descobrindo-o daquela forma! Fechou os olhos, imaginando o outro — tão belo, tão magro, tão pálido — tocando o corpo do seu irmãozinho, mais robusto e forte que o seu; o corpo de um príncipe que nunca passou um dia de fome, a pele perfeita e bem cuidada, os cabelos longos e escovados todos os dias.

Passou os dedos na glande, melando-os com as primeiras gotas de pré-gozo que estavam começando a sair, e perguntou-se quanto a Hyakkimaru: se ele fazia do mesmo jeito, se não era estranho se tocar com mãos artificiais, se ele teria coragem de tocá-lo ali entre as pernas, explorando-o com seu toque frio e o hálito quente, da mesma forma que Tahomaru gostaria de fazer de volta.

Suspirou no momento em que percebeu que estava completamente duro, o cacete latejando na mão enquanto seus pensamentos continuavam fixos em Hyakkimaru, no desejo de tê-lo para si, nas coisas que faria caso tivesse a oportunidade de ficar por cima dele: desde roubar-lhe um beijo a amarrá-lo de forma a deixar impossível ele usar as espadas nos braços para escapar.

Aquela era uma ideia tentadora. Tahomaru poderia deixá-lo com as pernas abertas, exposto, e poderia arrancar os trapos que Hyakkimaru usava para se cobrir.

Poderia marcar cada pedaço de pele do corpo que pertencia ao seu domínio, para fazer que Hyakkimaru entendesse muito bem o poder que seu nobre irmãozinho tinha naquelas terras — as suas terras.

A imagem mental do irmão nu e fragilizado fez com que Tahomaru aumentasse a velocidade dos próprios movimentos, sem se importar com o som lascivo e característico da bronha. Também não ligou para o jeito que suas pernas se abriram mais, como ele começou a sarrar contra o punho fechado e o ar, como a mão livre acabou por se agarrar aos lençóis.

Em sua fantasia, Hyakkimaru estava à sua mercê e Tahomaru era melhor que ele, cheio de mãos que sabiam onde tocar para fazê-lo ficar duro, beijos que nublavam o julgamento do mais velho sobre o que era certo e errado, poder para fazer o que bem entendesse com ele sem se importar com morais ou consequências.

Podia agarrar Hyakkimaru pelos cabelos e estapeá-lo com seu pau até que ele o engolisse, para então foder-lhe a garganta até ouvir o irmão ficar rouco, engasgando-se com as investidas do quadril. 

Podia esporrar fundo lá dentro, para que Hyakkimaru não tivesse escolha que não fosse engolir tudo, ou poderia gozar fora e cobrir o rosto jovem e bonito com sua porra, sem sentir pena caso alguma gota caísse nos olhos de vidro.

Podia enchê-lo de marcas de mordidas, de arranhões, de palmadas — cobrí-lo de provas de quem tinha o direito de tocá-lo, assim como podia passar as mãos por cada centímetro daquele corpo tão incompleto e completo ao mesmo tempo, delicado e forte, corrupto e tentador em seu âmago.

E podia, é claro, fodê-lo por trás.

Nada impedia Tahomaru, no auge de sua fantasia, de enfiar algum objeto ou até mesmo quantos dedos quisesse no buraco de Hyakkimaru, abrindo-os, fechando-os e indo para frente e para trás até Hyakkimaru implorar pela rola do irmão mais novo, a voz quebrada com uma mistura de vergonha e desejo contida em cada sílaba.

Da mesma forma, nada impedia Tahomaru de não ter a paciência de prepará-lo e simplesmente colocá-lo de quatro, enfiando o cacete nele inteiro de uma vez sem se importar se ele gritaria ou até choraria de dor.

Na verdade adoraria ver Hyakkimaru chorando, submisso e humilhado da mesma forma que ele fez Tahomaru se sentir no campo de batalha semanas atrás.

Lambeu os lábios ao pensar em como seria delicioso lamber cada lágrima do rosto alheio, cuidando de Hyakkimaru como se ele fosse uma criatura doce e inocente enquanto metia com tudo dentro dele, forte o bastante para que as entranhas do outro se moldassem ao formato do seu pau.

Foi sem perceber que Tahomaru acabou se virando no futon, ficando de barriga para baixo. Naquela posição, podia ficar de olhos bem fechados e imaginar que o corpo de Hyakkimaru estava logo abaixo dele, que a mão contra a qual ele sarrava com intensidade nada mais era do que o cu do irmão mais velho, apertando-lhe o pau e fazendo-o estocar mais forte, mais rápido e mais fundo.

Meteu as unhas com tanta força no lençol que jurou que ia acabar rasgando, mesmo com elas curtas e bem aparadas.

Se fosse na cintura de Hyakkimaru, certamente teria deixado um belo arranhão, trilhas de vermelho em cima da pele pálida.

Tal pensamento foi o que fez Tahomaru se mover com mais intensidade, esparramado no futon tal como um bicho, visualizando em sua mente a vontade suja e violenta de tomar Hyakkimaru não como o príncipe que ele foi criado para ser mas exatamente como um animal selvagem.

Segurou o futon quase como se fosse puxar o cabelo do irmão.

Salivou e mordeu o travesseiro da mesma forma que gostaria de fazer com o ombro de Hyakkimaru.

Grunhiu e gemeu baixinho pensando em como adoraria fazer que Hyakkimaru o escutasse no ápice do seu prazer e seu domínio, ambos conquistados à força.

“Meu, meu, meu!” Ele repetiu tal qual ele amaria repetir para Hyakkimaru, até que ele entendesse e aceitasse, até que ele quebrasse como o garoto frágil que ainda devia estar em algum lugar dentro de sua carcaça orgulhosa de guerreiro, até que ele não esquecesse.

Porque tudo que era de Daigo era de seu direito, e Tahomaru não era homem de negar uma demonstração de posse.

“Aniue!” Ainda assim, o chamou como um garoto ao gozar, esporrando com força na palma e dedos da próprio mão e não fundo dentro de Hyakkimaru, como tanto gostaria. Ainda assim, Tahomaru não deixou de se afogar no deleite momentâneo e intenso, que o fez se tremer inteiro por sólidos segundos antes de cair deitado, suado e exausto no futon onde deveria estar dormindo.

Puxou o ar profundamente, até sentir os pulmões completamente carregados. Depois, soltou devagar, o corpo mole e a mente voltando para o presente, a fantasia aos poucos se esvaindo como a chama da vela que vai se apagando com o tempo.

Virou-se mais uma vez de forma que pudesse ficar deitado numa posição mais confortável, tomando cuidado para não melar ainda mais os lençóis.

Instantes depois, sentou-se e abriu o único olho bom, a razão fazendo-o refletir sobre o que acabou de fazer — como se tocou, em quem pensou, no que se imaginou fazendo ao ponto de chegar ao ápice de fato.

Encarou a mão direita e viu nela a prova de sua vileza branca e espessa escorrendo e secando em sua pele, manchando-o e tornando-se um com ele da mesma forma que seus pensamentos e desejos imorais, desprezíveis.

Bem que podia fazer Hyakkimaru lamber seus dedos um por um de forma que ele pudesse sentir o sabor repugnante de seus desejos. Vê-lo limpando sua mão como um vassalo, apenas para dar a Tahomaru a falsa sensação de pureza.

Piscou devagar, como se tal ato pudesse fazer a imagem mental de Hyakkimaru sujo e derrotado sair da sua mente, como se pudesse fingir que aquilo não aconteceu — como se fosse fácil assim deixar de lado a tentação que era fazê-lo se deitar na terra e ser punido pelo o que fez, por sua existência insistente e egoísta.

Cerrou o punho, os dedos tocando uns nos outros, e quando abriu de novo apenas sentiu a mão ficando ainda mais melada com a própria sujeira.

Naquele momento, com o estômago começando a embrulhar de repulsa, a exaustão tomando conta do corpo juvenil e os fios de cabelo pregados em cima da boca que antes proferia gemidos de prazer, Tahomaru entendeu tudo.

Era nobre e imundo da mesma forma que Hyakkimaru.


End file.
